


Back To The Place Where We First Met

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Derek shows up at Stiles’ house and asks Stiles to come with him Stiles doesn’t think anything of it. If he’s honest he completely forgot it was even Valentine’s Day. It takes a walk through the preserve and a surprise picnic for things to click into place.





	Back To The Place Where We First Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri who prompted: “Stiles doesn't give any thought to what day it is, so when Derek mysteriously shows up and asks him to come with him, he's like sure w.e. bro. And he directs stiles then they park near the edge of the preserve and go walking, and Stiles starts to get worried saying things like, "you're a cop now, I thought we were past the whole wanting to murder me phase." And Derek keeps growling no and shut up and stuff. And then when they get to near the old hale house, Stiles seeing Derek's squad car and a picnic setup. And when he asks what it is. Derek says it's where they first met.”
> 
> Just something short and sweet. Hope you like it. Happy Valentine’s Day <3

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Stiles is in the middle of an intense match of solitaire when there’s a knock on his front door. He doesn’t even hesitate before bounding down the stairs to open it. He’s bored out of his mind. He’ll take almost any company he can get. Lucky for him it’s Derek standing on the other side of his door and not his neighbor Mrs. Goader. He might be desperate for company but not enough to sit through her stories about her pig farm.

Derek’s hands are stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he stares at Stiles. Stiles is a little confused by how nervous he looks. That look paired with Derek’s soft looking maroon sweater has him looking far too adorable.

“Hey Der. Did you want to come in?”

Derek shakes his head, shifting nervously on his feet. “No. I need you to come with me.”

Stiles shrugs, “Sure. Whatever bro. Just let me grab my keys.”

Stiles only says this because he doesn’t see Derek’s car and like hell is he walking. He laughs to himself when he hears Derek mutter a quiet, “Don’t call me bro.”

Stiles grabs his keys and his wallet just in case and returns to the door. Derek isn’t there. Stiles rolls his eyes when he looks outside and sees Derek already sitting in the Jeep.

“Impatient,” he mutters, walking towards the Jeep.

“Just get in the car Stiles,” Derek says, just loud enough for Stiles to hear him.

Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes again and does as Derek says. He follows Derek’s directions, not the least bit surprised when he seems to be leading them towards the preserve. Sure enough, a mile or so later Derek has Stiles park near the edge of the preserve and gets out of the Jeep.

Stiles jumps down after him, running to catch up as Derek takes off into the trees. “Dude,” Stiles says, eyeing their surroundings nervously. "you're a cop now, I thought we were past the whole wanting to murder me phase."

Derek just growls and tells him to shut up. Stiles tries. He follows Derek in silence. For all of two minutes and then he’s opening his mouth again. “Seriously. Where are we going?”  
“Just be patient,” Derek sighs.

It goes on for another 20 minutes at least. Stiles asking Derek questions and Derek growling and telling him to shut up. Stiles does, but he never lasts long before he’s back at it again.

The further they get, the more nervous Stiles becomes. His mind is coming up with a million different reasons Derek could be bringing him out into the middle of nowhere. The reasons range from killing him to sex. At this point, Stiles thinks the former is much more likely. Especially with the way he must me driving Derek crazy.

Stiles is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t pay that much attention to where they are. If he had, he’d at least have a little idea of where they’re heading and not be so surprised when they stop in the middle of an all too familiar clearing.

He stops when he sees Derek’s squad car parked there, along with a blanket and what looks like a picnic basket. He turns to Derek, face most likely showing his confusion. “What is all this?”

Derek looks at Stiles, an unreadable expression on his face. “It’s where we first met.”

Stiles eyes move around the clearing, taking it all in. He remembers that day clearly. It wasn’t the first time he saw Derek. But it was the first time they actually spoke. And the first time Stiles realized he might not be as straight as he thought. He’d been simultaneously scared and aroused, a feeling that became all too common where Derek was concerned. At least until he got to know Derek and realized he was just a big softie. Now he’s was just hopelessly in love with the guy.

“I remember,”Stiles says, smiling over at him. “But that doesn’t explain why we’re out here. And why there’s a picnic set up. Are you meeting someone and want my help with something?”

Stiles feels his heart drop at the thought. He’ll help Derek if that’s what he wants but that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt like hell.

“It’s for you,” Derek says, looking pained. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“It is? Then why am am I…?”

Stiles stops, looking from Derek to the picnic and back again. He replays Derek’s words in his head trying to make sense of them. No matter what he winds up at the same explanation. It’s just not one he ever thought possible.

“Oh my God!” Stiles’ eyes are wide and bright as he looks at Derek. “Dude, are you trying to woo me?”

Stiles expects Derek to scowl or growl at him and tell him to shut up. Instead, Derek surprises him by ducking his head and rubbing his neck nervously. “If you’re not interested…”

Stiles flails, rushing over to stand in front of Derek. He takes Derek’s face in his hands, making Derek look at him. “Der… how could you ever think I’m not interested? I’ve... Jesus I’ve been in love with you for years but I never thought you’d ever feel the same way about me.”

Derek surprises Stiles by leaning forward and kissing him, his lips hard and demanding at first before slowing down when Stiles moves a hand from Derek’s cheek to card through his hair.

Derek pulls back with a sigh, his eyes blinking open to meet Stiles’. “I love you too. I got tired of waiting so I thought…”

Stiles smiles, running his thumb down Derek’s cheek. “You could have just asked me.”

Derek shrugs, a shy smile spreading across his face. “I speak more with actions than words.”

Stiles smirks, “Oh I know. I’m counting on it. You can show me just how much tonight.”

Derek’s eyes flash red for a moment, causing Stiles to grin. He places a slow, lingering kiss to Derek’s lips before pulling back. “Tonight. First we eat. I can’t wait to see what you’re hiding in there.”

He knows Derek doesn’t miss the way his eyes flick down. Derek stalks forward, caging Stiles between his body and his cruiser. He leans in, running his nose along Stiles’ neck up to his ear, his voice low and gravely when he speaks. “I’ll show you exactly what I’m packing. You better eat fast.”

He pulls away with a smirk, moving to sit down on the blanket. Once he’s settled, he looks up at Stiles, face the picture of innocence. “Well? Aren’t you hungry?”

They don’t wind up eating until hours later, Stiles happy Derek thought to put cold packs in the basket so the food didn’t go bad. He’s not disappointed there’s no whipped cream for the pie. Not when they found a better use for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3


End file.
